The invention relates to an electrical direct linear drive device.
In connection with such a direct linear drive device known from DE 298 07 438 U1, two guide rails are arranged on one side of the stator in an essentially identical plane. One of the guide rails is used only as a support for compensating tolerances and heat expansions, and the associated guide element of the carriage can be freely displaced transversely to the linear guidance direction. Although the heat expansion of the carriage, which becomes heated when operated, no longer plays a substantial role because of this, such an arrangement is only suitable for the horizontal seating of the carriage on the guide rails. No sufficient guidance of the carriage is assured in all other positions of the linear drive device.